House of Merlin
by I am the HERO AMERICA
Summary: Merlin is whisked away to a strange new land, leaving Arthur to fend for himself at the worst of tasks: his chores. Merlin must now help the heroes on their quest to close the Doors of Death in hopes that the gods will send him back to his king and destiny, or in the end, he'll want to stay and defeat Gaea. Who will Merlin choose and who will be defeated?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I like writing about my heroes. I think they need to join Merlin on an adventure. AND THE WILL HAVE A GREAT ADVENTURE! Don't kill me. I shall keep up with all my stories!**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**~Usachan!  
~Enjoy!**

* * *

"Merlin!" Arthur called as he stormed down the hall, looking for his pathetic excuse of a man servant, again. This was what, the third time this week that he was missing? More than likely in the tavern, Arthur thought bitterly as he threw open the door to Gaius's quarters.

"Sire! Merlin is in the kitchen, taking care of your dinner." Gaius spoke as he continued making his remedy, not even bothering to look at the king of Camelot.

"Oh. Where has he been all day?" Arthur's anger started to deflate a little as he realized Merlin was actually doing work.

"He has been getting me herbs for this remedy that I need for the Queen." Again, Gaius didn't look up.

"What wrong with Guinevere?" Arthur asked, obviously worried about his queen more than his man servant. He walked up to Gaius and watched over his shoulder worriedly, he didn't want his queen to be ill.

"Nothing, sire. She's just having back pains. Now get out!" Gaius shooed Arthur out of the room.

"Fine, I'll just go find Merlin." He grumbled as he walked off.

Halfway to his room he saw the skinny servant and called down the hall: "MERLIN! Explain why you were missing all day." Arthur knew why, but he would never give up a chance to mess with Merlin, not ever.

"Well, uh, I ah!" He dropped everything that he had been carrying. "I was getting herbs for Gaius. Then I was getting your dinner. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm taking your laundry to be washed." He picked up the laundry and stomped away.

Arthur was at a loss for words; Merlin was actually on top of all his work, he wasn't complaining or cracking jokes and he was being polite.

"Merlin, I was only joking... Merlin? Merlin!" Arthur ran down the hall, chasing the scrawny boy.

Merlin was standing, frozen in terror in front of the throne room doors. He seemed to be afraid of the doors themselves. His lips moved and as Arthur got closer, he heard the eerie words he uttered: "Seven half-bloods shall answer the call To storm or fire, the world must fall An oath to keep with a final breath, And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death". Arthur drew his sword and pointed the tip at Merlin. He slowly inched closer to Merlin as he spoke, "What are you rambling about?"

As Arthur got closer he saw that Merlin's eyes were no longer blue, they had been replaced with a misty grey-green that seemed to swirl around the inside of the eye as if it wasn't a color, but the fog rolling in on a dreary autumn morning. His pale skin seemed paler than usual and a old sweat dripped down his brow. He shook violently as he repeated the same thing over and over. Arthur would never admit it out loud, but Merlin was scaring him.

"Merlin, are you alright?" He inched closer, placing the tip of his sword on Merlin's chest. The boy didn't even flinch.

"One is missing. Hecate's most interesting creation is being pulled to a new time. No more shall he wait for the Once and Future King. He shall forge a new path. He will save their ship, or he will sink it." Merlin spoke with a voice that was not his. It sounded like swords clashing on shields and big hollow tree trunks falling down on top of them.

If that wasn't bad enough, a musty green mist started swirling around Merlin's feet and snaking it's way up his legs, torso and head until Arthur could only see his eyes, back to their normal blue and filled with terror. His eyes called to Arthur, begging for help that he knew Arthur couldn't give. In desperation he reached out to Merlin, but failed as a blinding light flashed from the mist and the next moment, it was gone and so was Merlin.

* * *

"ARTHUR!" I screamed, shooting forward into an upright position. My mind racing to explain what I had seen. I was watching Arthur and myself. I had been possessed by some spirit of a sort and consumed by a green mist. Arthur couldn't save me, no matter how hard he tried.

It was then that I started taking in my surroundings: I was in a small room made of wood. There was a closet to my left and a wall to my right. I sat on a comfortable bed covered with blue sheets, but they weren't anything that I had seen before. It wasn't woven or anything, it was soft and delicate. The whole world seemed to tilt to the left, causing me to fall out of the bed. Where am I?

I stood up on wobbly legs and found my way to the door on the far side of the room. I was going to find out where I was even if it killed me. I grabbed the knob and thrust the door open. I walked away from the room and was in a small hallway. At the end of the hall there was a small staircase, leading both up and down. I ran to the stairs and then stomped up them, seeing light from above that told me it was the best choice.

"Sleeping Beauty's awake!" A boy's voice called from behind me. I turned around and saw the owner of the voice, a small boy with curly black hair and wild eyes that reminded me of Gwaine when he had spent too much time at the tavern. His smile was mischievous like he was plotting many ways to throw me off the side of the ship.

"Uh, no actually. I'm still asleep. Must be, Arthur's not here yelling at me." I said, crossing my arms stubbornly.

"Right, well, who are you?" A girl asked from behind the first child. She had short, dark brown hair that was cut choppy and uneven, as if the goblin had gotten a hold of a knife and cut her hair while she slept. Her eyes changed colors; blue to green to brown. She had a darker skin tone, sort of like Gwen's, only softer.

"Merlin." I pointed at myself. She and the boy shared a look then started to laugh. "What's so funny?!"

"You can't be Merlin! He has a long white beard and is very old!" The boy started to laugh harder, gripping his stomach.

"_THAT WAS ONLY TWO TIMES!_" I wailed, not caring how he found out, only caring that he thought I was old like Gaius. The girl threw me a strange look then smacked the boy. He took a small step forward and spoke: "Tell me the truth."

I have not idea why, but I wanted to tell her the truth very badly for a reason. "My name is Merlin. I was born in Ealdor. I moved to Camelot years later and am currently working as King Arthur's servant."

"Piper, I don't think it worked, or I think he's crazy." The boy eyed me curiously. I snorted, then muttered a simple spell under my breath. I felt my eyes burn gold and smiled slowly as he pants fell around his knees.

"Do you believe me now?" He squeaked and bent to pull up his pants, blushing bright red. He nodded furiously when his pants were secure around his waist.

"Hazel!" The girl called over her shoulder. She turned back and smiled at me, "My name's Piper. This shortie over here is Leo."

"Great, where am I?"

"You're only on the greatest creation in the entire world, the _Argo II_." Leo smiled proudly as he swept his arm around in a circle, "Isn't she gorgeous?"

"I guess... Where are we specifically?"

"Somewhere in the Mediterranean. Headed towards Greece." Piper filled in. Greece? The place with multiple gods and naked people?

"So, you're really Merlin? You know King Arthur and magic and Lancelot and Guinevere and Morgan Le Fay?" Leo asked excitedly, bouncing up and down. He looked like he had too much energy and nowhere to put it.

"Uhhh, Yes, yes, yes, yes and who?"

"Morgan Le Fay! The evil fairy lady!" He insisted.

"No, no evil fairy lady, I know Morgana Pendragon." I said in utter disgust.

"Close enough! Is she really evil? And pretty? And magic? And pretty?" Leo came closer to me with each question, cornering him between the edge of the boat and the small energetic one. I was seriously considering leaping off the side when another girl pulled Leo away by the collar.

"Sorry about him, he can get overexcited." She smiled apologetically and then told the boy about something named Athena and it moving or something. Leo squealed and ran off below deck.

"I'm Hazel." She smiled and stuck out her hand. She looked almost exactly like Gwen, only her eyes were the color of polished gold and she was younger, less queenly than my friend.

"Merlin," I gripped her hand and shook it. Her eyes widen in disbelief as she stood frozen in front of me. I stared back, confused. Why did everyone know who I was?

"She was telling the truth?!"

"She who?" I blinked, this girl was both scaring and confusing me. Why won't she let go of my hand?!

"I can't believe this. Great, more of... GRRRRRR!" She yanked her hand away from mine and stormed away, grumbling to herself about some goddess being a, I have no clue what that word was.

"Oh geez, well, you can stay in Percy's room for the time being. I should go talk to her." Piper ran off, calling after Hazel.

"Great, alone." I laughed bitterly as I headed to the stairs to go back to the room I woke up in. Maybe if I fell asleep I could get back to my normal life. I didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Maybe this is late, maybe this is short, but I'm under a little pressure because the play opens in little under a week and finals are coming up. So, sorry that I will not be updating for a while. **

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**~Usachan!  
~Enjoy!**

* * *

Merlin walked into what Leo said was the "dining room" to find four other people he hadn't met. Plus a table that moved on it's own. Did he do that?

"Alright. Leo, I know he looks interesting, but we can't keep him; we don't know where he's been!" The blonde boy at the head of the table scolded. Merlin shot Leo a disapproving look, he wasn't some animal that you'd find on the side of the road.

"Well, I think what Hazel said means we should keep him." The baby faced boy spoke up. He had half a piece of bread sticking out of his mouth.

"Of course that's what you think. I still think we should vote." Leo said, slamming his hands on the table.

"No vote, he's supposed to be here." The boy who had been hiding in the shadows finally spoke up, successfully making everyone else jump out of fright. The boy rolled his eyes before continuing, "He's very powerful. Though, not a demigod. He gives off the same waves as the dead do, though it's different somehow." How did he know what waves dead things gave off. Dead? What?

"I'm sorry, but do I get a say?" Merlin asked, raising his hand.

"I'm so sorry! Of course you do!" Piper apologized.

"Well, I remember when Arthur tried to talk to me my body said 'Seven half-bloods shall answer the call To storm or fire, the world must fall An oath to keep with a final breath, And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death'." The rest of the crew looked uncomfortable as he repeated that.

"How exactly do you know that, Merlin?" Hazel asked tentatively as everyone pretended the floor was super interesting.

"I don't know, but there's more, 'One is missing. Hecate's most interesting creation is being pulled to a new time. No more shall he wait for the Once and Future -"

" 'King. He shall forge a new path. He will save their ship, or he will sink it'." Hazel finished, sinking down in a chair. Merlin nodded, he was familiar with other people knowing his dang prophecies. Hazel looked so down though, was it something he did?

Before Merlin could ask, a weasel jumped on top of the table, barked at Merlin then farted.

"Uh, hi there, farting weasel." Merlin said awkwardly as it climbed up on his shoulder.

"Gale, I know that's him." Hazel sighed. She got up, scooped the weazel up and took it away, leaving Merlin very confused.

"Have some breakfast, Merlin."


End file.
